


firework

by esperink



Series: comfort [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fourth of July, I don't even know what to tag this tbh, M/M, as always the title sucks but i can always deal with it later, does this even count as anxceit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Virgil never liked fireworks.





	firework

**Author's Note:**

> did i ever see myself writing anxceit (or attempting to write anxceit) in the past? nope but you can thank jd for this (hi jd) and projection  
> i actually really kind of like this.

Fireworks. It was a staple of this holiday, and Virgil had to say he wasn’t a fan. At all. While the other Sides and Thomas himself were enjoying the show, Virgil was hiding in his room, and he hated that he was hiding in his room. He really was just the embodiment of anxiety sometimes.

Maybe if his headphones would just work, he wouldn’t be so annoyed.

But they weren’t, and if they didn’t soon, he was going to lose it.

With a defeated sigh Virgil tossed the headphones across the bed, wincing when they went over the edge and hit the floor. He could deal with that later. In the meantime, he sat on his bed, jacket hood pulled over his head to the extent of covering his face.

He hadn’t even noticed someone had popped up in his room until he felt a weight next to him, which caused him to peek out from his hood. He huffed when he saw it was Deceit.

“You really are an angry kitten half the time,” Deceit said with an amused hum.

“Are you here just to mock me?” Virgil muttered, starting to pull his hood back into place.

“As fun as that sounds, mm, no.”

There was silence again, and Virgil was about to ask him what he was doing there when the sound of a firework went off, louder than the previous ones. Thomas must have set one off himself and been close to it. Virgil flinched and found himself leaning into Deceit’s side.

Deceit simply started to hum, carding a hand through Virgil’s hair, reminiscent of times he’d provided comfort before Virgil had decided to join the Light Sides.

Virgil simply huffed again. “I hate you,” he said, but his words lacked any real bite.

Deceit smirked just slightly. “I believe I’m supposed to be the lying Side, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws.tumblr.com


End file.
